


The Realm of Cardanthia

by KhaosDancer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Club Kingdom, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hearts kingdom, M/M, Romance, Spades Kingdom, diamond kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaosDancer/pseuds/KhaosDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots involving the four kings and queens of the cardverse.Each chapter is set in a different kingdom. Hope you all like it! Constructive criticism welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Queen Of His Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Queen Kiku is worried about his Kings true feelings for him after overhearing terrible rumours, he goes to find his king in order to find the truth and learns something from his King he never expected

His steps were calm, measured and even, silken robes swishing delicately against his legs as he walked down the long hall. To an outsider watching he was the picture of calm serenity, unshakeable and to some, emotionless, however as he walked towards a room he has visited far too many times to count, he was far from calm, inside all his emotions were swirling inside like a terrible storm, but he would never allow others to see him at his weakest, they already talk about him, he would not give them anymore cause. He paused before the red oak door and raised a small gloved hand to knock when he heard a cheerful laugh come from behind the door, followed by a quite masculine huff of amusement.  
The man sighed in slight disappointment before he turned to walk away, however he had taken but a single step when the door was suddenly opened and he was grabbed by over energetic hands.

"Kiku! I mean your highness! I thought I heard you but i wasn't sure but I was right! Were you coming to see Luddy?" A cheerful voice practically shouted in Kiku's ear.

"FELICIANO STOP YELLING AND GET BACK TO YOUR POST!" Came the strong voice of the king and Feliciano ran off giggling with a shouted promise of having lunch aimed at the man in the room behind Kiku, before he disappeared around the corner. Kiku took a deep breath before he turned back toward the now open door.

"My king, I am sorry for interrupting, please forgive me." Kiku said softly while bowing his head slightly toward the large blonde man who sat behind an ornate desk.  
The man smiled tiredly and gestured for Kiku to take a seat, which he did so after closing the door, shutting them away from any who may look in on them.  
"My Heart, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Ludwig asked after shuffling some important looking documents and placing them to the side. Kiku felt he would burst from all his pent up emotions, he was feeling even more vulnerable after hearing a distressing rumour, a rumour which sent him to the very man in front of him, King Ludwig of Hearts, his king, his husband.  
"I fear... I mean, it.. it is nothing, i am sorry for disturbing you, I will go." Kiku said hastily as he quickly rose to his feet, his well kept together emotions threatening to overflow, before he could fully stand his hand as grasped by a large but gentle hand and he was slowly pulled against his husband's firm chest, without his consent he felt himself melt against Ludwig and wrapped his thin arms around his waist tightly, he felt Ludwig stiffen slightly at the rare gesture from him and Kiku could feel the concern and love pouring from Ludwig like a wave, and he suddenly felt foolish for trying to hide his emotions from Ludwig, a man who he has shared a deep bond with since the day they married.  
"Tell me please my heart, what troubles you?" Ludwig whispered softly, his hands rubbing comfortingly on his back. Kiku sighed in slight embarrassment, before he raised his head to look in the Ludwig's clear blue eyes.

"You will laugh at me." Kiku mumbled as he felt his face heat up in his embarrassment, already he felt stupid for even believing the terrible rumours, even for just a moment.  
He heard a quiet chuckle and felt it against his chin which rested on the other male's chest and watched as a smile flitted across Ludwig's handsome face.  
"I would never laugh at you my heart, never." Ludwig said kindly, sincerity evident in his voice.  
"Please, tell me what has my Queen in such distress, it Hurts to see you like this." Ludwig whispered, lowering his head to kiss Kiku softly upon his lips, he pulled away to look into Kiku's eyes, blue pools begging brown to speak of his troubles. Kiku took a deep breath and slowly extracted himself from his husband's warmth and took a measured step back, he looked upon the fair face of his beloved King, the clear blue eyes which he has come to love so much.  
Ludwig stood where Kiku left him,arms crossed loosely across his broad chest and face for once unguarded and open, Kiku smiled to himself in slight pride in knowing that it is only he that Ludwig shows his true face to, before his smile slide from his face at the memory of overhearing the servants speaking.  
"Kiku? My heart?" Are you well?" Ludwig asked, reaching his hand out toward Kiku, who had wrapped his arms around himself in an effort to make himself smaller, as tears came unbidden to his eyes, sensing his distress Ludwig went to take Kiku into his arms.  
"Do you truly love me?" Kiku asked in a barely audible whisper which froze Ludwig in his tracks, a horrified look etched upon his face and the room become stuffy and uncomfortable as Ludwig tried to process what he had been asked.

"Why would you ask me this? Have I given you cause to doubt me my love? Are you dissatisfied with me?" Ludwig asked in shock, arm still outstretched toward Kiku. Kiku shook himself and backed away from Ludwig, turning his back to hide his tears which started to fall from his eyes.

"I was in the gardens this morning when I overheard the servants speaking, at first I thought it idle gossip and dismissed it as such until I heard your name and Feliciano's, they were talking about how nice it is that you have found someone kind and loving, that they were glad that you had found a better match than me, and I didn't wish to believe it, after all we share a bond, we can feel each other, but then I thought about it, and it is true, Feliciano is a better match than me,the people love him and he is kind and knows how to speak with people, and you have been spending much more time with him and you are always so tired after that you have no time to spend with me, so I started to worry so I came here to speak with you and..." Kiku burst out in between sobs, his body was shaking and he raised a hand to his mouth in a vain attempt to stifle them.

"And you found me speaking with Feliciano which did nothing to stem your fears, so you begun to fear the worst." Ludwig finished for him in a choked voice, Kiku heard Ludwig's soft footsteps as he came closer before he felt Ludwig's arms wrap around his waist and drew him into Ludwig's chest.

"Forgive me my heart, I did not realize that I had been neglecting you, I have been busy planning for the Summer festival, Feliciano has been helping me due to his family owning the majority of the wineries which will be providing the food and drinks during the festivities. And as for these terrible rumours, they are simply not true, you are all that I see, all that I feel, all that I know and am, there is not and never will be a better match than you, My Heart, My Love, My Queen. I love you." Ludwig whispered into Kiku's hair, which was becoming wet with his tears.  
Kiku turned quickly and hugged his king tightly, burying his face into his lover's chest, breathing in the familiar and comforting scent of the man he loves. Ludwig's arms tightened around Kiku before he felt himself be lifted into his strong arms and carried across the room before being gently lowered onto his lover's chair, extracting himself, Ludwig knelt at Kiku's feet and looked up into his eyes.

"A great King stands tall and unwavering for his people, but kneels at the foot of the one he loves, he rules his people, but serves his Queen." Ludwig smiled softly, crystal tears slid slowly down his face as he reached a hand up to wipe the tears from Kiku's. 

"My father told me that, he told me that a king of Hearts only has one love, and that they can not love another, and until the moment I saw you as you walked down the aisle on our wedding day i did not believe him, but when I saw you I know instantly that I was yours and that you were mine. So if ever you doubt my love for you again, think back upon this day and remember this moment." Ludwig whispered softly, taking Kiku's hand in his larger one and placing a gentle kiss upon his palm. Kiku stared breathless at his lover, drinking in the sincerity and deep love he could see in the others eyes and feel through their bond, he smiled at Ludwig, a genuine smile and he placed his hand that was not held by the other upon Ludwig's cheek, carefully brushing the tears away, Ludwig smiled softly and closed his eyes, leaning his head into Kiku's hand.  
Kiku cleared his throat and gently tugged his hand from Ludwig's, bringing it up he quickly ran it through his hair in an attempt to fix it.

"Ludwig, you said a great king serves his queen?" Kiku asked as he moved his hand to Ludwig's hair and begun to run his fingers through the soft blond locks.  
"Yes my heart this is true. Does my Queen have an order for his king?" Ludwig asked, his eyes opened and staring into Kiku's, gentle and kind, awaiting Kiku's commands. 

Kiku laughed lowly and leaned down so his face was closer to Ludwig's.  
"Yes, I have but one order for my King. Will you follow it?" Kiku asked, a smile grin tugged at his lips. Ludwig smiled and nodded leaning up towards Kiku, close enough that Kiku could feel his breath against his lips.  
"I order you to kiss me." Kiku breathed, lips ghosting against Ludwig's with every breathe.  
"As my Heart commands."


	2. The Stones lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does the queen of Diamonds never smile and flowers never bloom? Can a simple garden crack the stone that has become the heart of the King, or will the Young Queen be forever the caged bird that never sings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length of this chapter and the late posting, hope you like it!

She sat in the center of the small garden enclosed by walls of glass, staring off into the distance. Soft footsteps tapping against the stone pavement alerted the young Queen of the arrival of another person, without turning she knew who it was.  
"Big Brother, what is it? Am I needed back in the Hall?" Lilli asked softly, not taking her eyes off a small golden rose which was trying valiantly to bloom in the cold lifeless stone garden. She heard a sigh, of irritation or of sorrow she wasn't sure, before her brother appeared in her vision, he sat down on the stone bench beside her and they sat in silence for a time before Lilli turned to find her Brother staring at her.  
"I remember a time when you would sing little sister, and when you smiled, when did you stop? Vash asked her, his face was set in the frown that overtook his once vibrant smile.  
She smiled sadly at him before turning back toward the small flower.  
"I think i stopped singing and smiling at the same time you did, when our parents died and I became Queen, when we left our home and came here, to this castle of glass where flowers don't bloom and where caged birds don't sing." Lilli whispered and they lapsed back into silence, the siblings sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, both watching as the little golden flower finally accepted that it would never fully bloom and shriveled up and died.  
They sat in silence until the setting sun cast its golden shroud over the small garden and darkness slowly descended, the clicking of expensive sounding shoes penetrated the silence and they both turned toward the sound, quickly rising to their feet at the sight of King Francis. He stood still with a dainty blonde brow cocked and his trademark smug smirk upon his lips.

"Jack Vash, may I have some privacy with my Queen?" Francis asked in his lilting voice, blue eyes staring at Lilli in a way that she felt he was staring into her soul. Vash looked from his King and to his sister before shaking his head.  
"My sister is tired my King, perhaps another time." Vash answered and reached for Lilli's hand in an attempt to lead her away. Francis chuckled lowly and smirked.  
"My apologies I didn't mean to make it sound like you had a choice, leave us be Vash I wish to spend time with My Queen." Francis said sternly, placing emphasis on the words my queen.  
Vash looked as if he was going to argue but at a pleading look from Lilli he relented and stormed off, his face set in an angry sneer that would curdle milk.   
Francis watched him leave with a smug smile before turning back to Lilli and gesturing for her to sit down, which she did, only to stiffen slightly when the King sat beside her. They sat in uncomfortable silence before Lilli could no longer bare it and turned to Francis with the intent of asking him what he came for only to stop in confusion upon finding him staring at the shriveled remains of the little flower that failed to bloom, he had a haunted look on his handsome face as he stared at the flower.  
"Do you know this garden use to grow the most beautiful flowers? Of all different colours and the scent of them would fill the castle and bring smiles to everyone's faces, now it is dead, lifeless and cold." Francis spoke without any hint of the normal cockyness that filled his voice, instead his voice was dull and flat. Lilli looked around the small garden, trying to picture it being anything other than the sad sight she has known.   
"No, I didn't know that. What happened to it?" She asked, and was surprised to see a small tear slip from the King's eye, she watched as it slowly slid from his eye and down his face, slowly changing into a small crystal, before it fell from his face and to the stone pavement at his feet with a soft clink.   
"As you well know I was married many years ago, before you were born, I loved my wife and she loved me, we had a daughter, they use to come to this garden and play and dance and sing, tending the garden with their kindness and love, and the garden responded, giving them love in return in the form of beautiful flowers and warmth, I loved coming here and sitting with my wife as we watched our little girl play, and then the fever took them both from me and the garden grew cold, I could no longer bare to see it, too many memories of things that were taken from me linger here, this is the first time I have set foot here since they died." Francis smiled bitterly, as more diamond tears slid from his face and fell at his feet, Lilli felt tears gather in her own eyes and blinked them back furiously.  
"I am sorry my king, if it distresses you so I will stop coming here." She stammered, twisting the fabric of her dress between her hands as she waited for him to speak.  
"No, no that is not what I want Lilli, I told you this not to make it seem as if I did not want you here, but in order to try tell you how I feel, this garden was once a place of happiness, of warmth, and perhaps it can be again, I know the last three years have been hard on you Lilli, losing your parents, being forced to marry a man more than half your age, I care for you Lilli, I can not love you like a husband should love his wife, but if you will allow me,   
perhaps I could love you like a father loves a daughter. And perhaps, we can make this garden beautiful once more." Francis spoke in a voice barely above a whispered, as if he were afraid of speaking to loud. Lilli was frozen in shock as she stared at the man, before a warm feeling grew in her chest, she smiled softly at Francis and reached out for his hand, he took it in his larger one and smiled back at her.  
"Yes, I think I would like that very much, Francis." Lilli answered him and watched in quickly growing fondness as the first really genuine smile spread across the King's face.  
"I think maybe, things will be alright now." She whispered to herself as Francis slowly lead her from the garden, where a single golden flower bloomed once more.


	3. Queen Of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen of Spades is not all he seems, hiding a dark secert beneath his razor-sharp smile, and the King is helpless against the Queens spell, it seems that the Kingdom of Spades is doomed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one took alot longer then I thought it would, and went in a completely different direction then I had in mind..  
> Please read and review and tell me what you think.

"There must be something that you can do! Please your highness, we can not live like this for much longer, the people are starving."  
Queen Arthur rolled his eyes and glared down at the old man kneeling in front of him from his sprawled position upon his throne.  
"As I have told you just last week my dear Thomas, resources are streched thin, there is simply nothing I can do, my heart truly bleeds for my people, it does, but there is no food to spare." Arthur simpered with a clearly false look of sorrow, before gesturing lazily with his hand for the guards to escort the old man from the throne room.  
"Is there anyone else waiting Yao?" Arthur asked the silent man dressed in fine blue robes who stood at his side.  
"No my Queen he was the last." Yao answered shortly. Arthur turned his head to glare at the Jack, who stared back with thinly concealed disgust.  
"Is there something on your mind, Yao?" Arthur asked, voice cold and eyes narrowed dangerously.  
No my Queen, nothing at all, though I fear for your health, what with how much you are overcome with sorrow for your dying citizens." Yao answered just as coldly, his dark eyes seemingly trying to pierce through the Queens soul. Arthur snarled wordlessly and sprung to his feet so suddenly that Yao took a quick step back, the Blue clad Queen took a deep breath before smiling dangerously at the other man.  
"Thank you oh so much for your concern for my health my dear friend, however I shall be quite fine, after all I doubt my beloved King would allow me to fall prey to my grief. And speaking of him, I shall take my leave and find him, be a dear and make sure no one bothers us will you?" Arthur answered Yao, voice drippibg with malice, delighting in the flash of pain that danced on the Jack's eyes, before turning and stalking from the hall.  
"You will never have him." Arthur whispered to himself as he quickly made his way towards his husband's office, knowing that he would be copped up inside searching for some way to try save his beloved people.

"He looks so cute, all depressed and worn out" Arthur thought to himself when he walked silently into his husband's office and found him slumped over his papers in a fitful sleep. Smiling to himself, Arthur locked the door with a wordless spell and quickly dimmed the candles with a wave of his hand, never once taking his eyes off of the young man dozing in front of him.  
"Poor thing, bound to get a pain in the neck if he keeps laying like that." The Queen giggled to himself, before removing his coat and dropping it carelessly to the floor, he started toward the sleeping male, shucking his clothes with each step untill he stood by the young mans side, pale body gleaming slightly in the dim candlelight. Kneeling down Arthur ran a gentle hand through the Kings hair, gently coaxing the man from his rest. Tired blue eyes fluttered open to stare adoringly at the kneeling male before springing open in shock, all traces of sleep gone upon taking in the naked sight of his lover.  
"Arthur! What are you doing? What if someone was to come in?" Alfred asked in a rather highpitched whisper. Arthur laughed in delight before swiftly rising and seating himself upon his husband's lap, wrapping thin arms around the young man's neck and burying his face in the other's chest, shivering in excitement when he felt Alfred's arms raise to hold him.  
"No one will come in my sweet, I locked the door and informed Yao that no one was to desturb us." Athur whispered, raising his head to look into the other man's blue eyes, giving a look of innocence, even as his hands moved in a way that was far from innocent.  
"That does not answer my question of why you are naked? Not that I am complaining of course, I love when your naked, not that I dont love when you wear clothes, but your more fun when you.. oh sorry I'm rambling and making a fool of myself." Alfred stuttered, voice breaking in some places when Arthur's hands got even more adventurous. Shaking his head, Arthur leaned forward to brush a light kiss upon Alfred's lips before sitting back up to smirk at the glazed look of pleasure plastered upon the man's face.  
"So sweet and innocent, so moldable." Arthur thought as he raised a dainty hand to caress the young face.

"This is fun and all but how about we retire to our room, hmm? We can continue this in private." Arthur whispered seductively, watching as the King tired valiantly to clear his head of the pleasurable thoughts that assulted his mind.  
"But my reports.. I need to finish.. Need to send for Aid from.. Hearts? I.. we need help.." Alfred bit out between moans as Arthur decended upon his body, licking and nipping any skin his lips came into contact with.  
"What is more important, my dear, sweet love? Me, the love of your life? Or silly people who don't care abit for you? People who would see you and our kingdom fall?" Arthur whispered into his lover's ear, smirking with twisted pleasure as the blue eyes darkened with lust and large warm hands rose to caress his naked flesh,  
Arthur laughed gleefully to himself as sharp teeth bit gently at his neck and words of worship were whispered into his ear.  
"You, always you my Queen, so long as I have you nothing else matters." Alfred whimpered into Arthur's ear, and the Queen laughed darkly even as his body begun to rock gently against the warm, warm male beneath him.  
"No Yao, he will never be yours, even if I have to destroy him and tear down the very foundations of this Kingdom, he will never be yours." Green eyes flashed red before closing in pleasure and triumph.


	4. The Queen of Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Elizabeta watches as her family grows happy, feeling at peace and full of hope in a kingdom of light and beauty, but is all that going to change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long! completely lost energy for this story for a while but now i'm back! please read and review.

Queen Elizabeta smiled adoringly at her husband and young daughter playing chase through the gardens, where the small family were supposed to be eating lunch. However she could not bring herself to call them back to the picnic blanket, it had been far too long since she had seen her husband look so carefree and happy.  
“Mama, come play, Papa is a fierce Dragon and we must banish him from the kingdom!” Natasha called out to Elizabeta, suddenly breaking her out of her thoughts, she looked up and smiled at her beaming daughter and her rather sheepish looking husband who stood just behind her. The smiling queen rose to her feet and walked over to the pair with a laugh, watching in amusement as Ivan started to slowly sneak up on his daughter, who had all of her attention on her mother and so did not notice.  
“Well we cannot have dragons in the kingdom now can we?” She asked with a grin aimed at Ivan who smiled and ran up to the little girl and grabbed and picked her up.  
“I have found my prize! A royal child for my lair!” He called out, laughing when Natasha giggled and shrieked with delight.   
“Mama! Mama save me!” She cried out laughing as her father slung her over his shoulder and preceded to run around the gardens.  
“Unhand my princess you villainous lizard!” Elizabeta gave a battle cry and chased after the others. Ivan quickly changed course and ran toward the maze, laughing over his shoulder at his wife.  
“You cannot catch me little human! Soon I shall be feasting on royal flesh!” He called, giving a loud fake roar which sent Natasha into a fit of giggles.  
“No don’t eat me! Mama save me!”  
“I am coming my Princess I will find you! No matter where you go I will find you!” Elizabeta cried out dramatically, waiting a few moments for Ivan to disappear into the maze before giving chase. Round and round twists and turns the queen followed the sounds of her child’s giggles and husband’s footsteps before finding them in the center of the maze.  
“I have found you at last dragon! Surrender the princess or taste my blade!” She yelled, brandishing a stick she found on the ground, the king’s eyes widened in fake terror and he put Natasha on the ground and fell dramatically to the ground on his knees.  
“No please oh strong and brave warrior! Here take your Princess but please don’t make me eat your sword!” Ivan begged in “terror” and hid his face in his hands, shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter. Natasha however believed his acting and quickly hugged him.  
“Its ok papa, mama won’t make you eat the sword, please don’t cry.” She begged him trying to pull his hands from his face and was therefore unprepared of Ivan to quickly grab her and blow a kiss on to her belly.   
“PAPA! STOP THAT TICKLES!” Natasha giggled madly while Elizabeta looked on laughing before walking over to start tickling Ivan.  
“Here Natasha, I’ll hold him and you tickle him!” She laughed as she held Ivan's arms at his sides.  
“Hahaha! No stop please!” Ivan choked out between laughter as Natasha joined in with her mother. 

She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, like all the troubles in the world cannot touch her.” Ivan whispered to his queen as they tucked their daughter in to bed.  
“She sleeps in peace because she has not known those troubles Ivan, I wish it would stay this way but it seems as if that is a wish that will never come true.” Elizabeta answered sadly, leaning down to place a kiss on her daughter’s forehead before leaving the room, Ivan did the same and followed, closing the door behind him, following his wife into the parlor and sitting beside her on the lounge.  
“Spades has gotten worse, reports say that the people are revolting, rumors are that Queen Arthur is a Demon.” Elizabeta said a soft voice, leaning her head against Ivan’s shoulder, Ivan shook his head with a sigh and pressed a kiss on his wife’s hair.  
“I cannot believe Arthur is a Demon, Alfred is young and reckless but he loves his people and he would not risk them for a Demon. There must be another reason behind it all.” Ivan responded. Even though he was not too fond of the young king, he refused to believe that the boy would find himself in bed with a Demon.  
“Perhaps he is not but if not how else would you explain what is happening my love?” Elizabeta asked, turning her head to gaze to stare at Ivan.  
“I do not know Love, but I fear for the future if Spades were to fall, for if Spades falls the kingdoms will descend upon the broken kingdom like vultures to a battlefield and chaos will rain throughout the lands.  
“Did King Ludwig have any answers in the report he sent?” Elizabeta asked in a hopeful tone, silently begging that her cousin may have managed to find something out, her hopes were dashed when Ivan shook his head with a sigh.  
“No, not a word on Spades, only reports on activity in the Outerlands, it seems as if the tribes are attempting to unite, so Ludwig has had his hands full dealing with matters there.”  
“Trouble in Spades and now uniting tribes in the Outerlands? I cannot help but fear that our days of peace are fast coming to an end.” Elizabeta said in shock, taking Ivan’s hands in hers.  
“If it comes to war my love, no matter what is to happen, I want you to know that I love you.” Ivan whispered, leaning down to brush his lips against Elizabeta’s while wrapping his arms around her with a sigh, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.  
“If it comes to war my dear, know that I will remain at your side, even to the death.” Elizabeta whispered back as a tear slipped down her cheek, which was wiped away by Ivan’s gentle hand as he pressed another kiss to her lips.  
“I would tell you that I wished for you to stay here, in this castle so you would be safe from harm, but that would be a lie, for I am selfless, and always will want you by side.” Ivan breathed against his wife’s lips with a humorless chuckle, his eyes boring into hers, as if hoping to memorize every aspect of this moment so he could hold it for all eternity.   
“Not even the gods could keep me from your side Ivan, I will be with you, always and forever, even if you told me to go, I would not leave you.” Elizabeta whispered, running her hand down Ivan’s face before cupping his jaw to bring his face down so she could lay a kiss on his brow.  
“I love you Ivan, I love our daughter, and I will fight if need be to protect you.” She said before laying her head on Ivan’s chest.  
“My only wish is that it will not come to that.” Ivan whispered into the quiet, turning his gaze to the fireplace with a sad smile, knowing in his heart that is wish would not be heard.


	5. A Festival Of Broken Hearts: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Ludwig was not always the wise and kind man he is today, full of hate and pain, the young prince once nearly razed his kingdom to the ground in order to protect his brother, in doing so he opened his kingdom to a violent war that killed his father and left him alone, until he is left with a single choice, marry the son of the king of the Outerlands and broker peace or watch his kingdom fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part one of two, set in the past it shows Ludwig, grow from boy to man, from Prince to King and how he met and fell in love with Kiku.

Ludwig marched down the hall, eyes forward and face set into a stern frown, ignoring those who bowed to him as he made his way toward the throne room. Whispers followed him as he stalked closer to his destination, speaking of rumours he would see them all flayed for if he were in his right state of mind. Bursting into the throne room when he arrived he saw his father and brother standing by the throne, surrounded by his father’s men, who he noticed had their weapons pointed at his brother; this only adding more fuel to his near bursting anger.  
“Is it true? Has he been Marked?” Ludwig demanded as he stormed up to them, all eyes quickly turned to him as his brother smiled sadly at him while his father merely sighed.  
“Well, is it?” He asked again as he reached them and stood beside Gilbert.  
“My prince it is not wise to stand beside one who is Marked.” One of his father’s men said to him and Ludwig snarled at him in anger.  
“And it is not wise to speak to a noble when you have not been given permission filth!” Ludwig spat at the man in disgust.  
“Ludwig.” King Nikolaus said tiredly, reaching out his hand to touch his son who slapped it away with a glare.  
“Luddy, its true little brother, I bare the mark.” Gilbert said sadly, with no trace of his usual cheer.  
“And as per the law, any who bare the mark of a joker in the Kingdom Of Hearts, be they common or of noble birth, he shall be put to the sword.” His father said sounding far older then he looked.  
“BUT HE IS YOUR SON!” Ludwig roared at his father in fury, pushing aside as his fathers’ men who moved as if to restrain him, he grabbed his father by the collar of his shirt and glared into his eyes, ignoring the swords now pointed at him.  
“He is no longer my son.” The king said in a commanding tone, eyes boring into Ludwig’s trying to wordlessly express his sorrows and fears over what had happened, begging without words for Ludwig’s forgiveness. Ludwig’s eyes turned to ice as he glared at his father with hatred and disgust.  
“If you do not sheath your swords my blade will find a new home in your guts.” He said icily to the gathered men who surrounded him and his brother.  
“Ludwig, stand down, please, do not make me lose another son on this day.” His father begged, waving his hand to his men to put away their swords, which they did in reluctance.  
“You already have.” Ludwig with finality, turning his back on his father and taking Gilbert by the hand, taking only a single step before the sound of a blade being drawn stopped him.  
“Prince Ludwig, I order you in the name of the King to release the prisoner or face persecution.”  
Ludwig turned back to his father to see Jack Romulus with his blade pointed at him, his father stared, begging him to surrender.  
“Luddy, please, don’t risk your life for mine.” Gilbert begged his brother, trying to tug himself from Ludwig’s steely grasp. “Please little brother I have accepted my fate” Ludwig ignored his brother’s pleas, pushing him behind him to turn fully toward the Jack.  
“You dare to point a sword at me?” Ludwig growled in anger, free hand moving to his own sword at his side, a move which was matched by the seven guardsmen in the room.  
“My son is fond of you Ludwig, do not make me pass judgement on his only friend.” The Jack said diplomatically, trying to calm Ludwig’s anger.  
“Damn your son, if you lay a hand on my brother I will paint the walls with his blood and feed his broken body to my dogs!” Ludwig snarled with absolute fury, Jack Romulus growled in anger at Ludwig’s words and moved to strike him when the king laid his hand upon his shoulder.  
“Ludwig, this order comes not from your father but form your king, release the prisoner or face the executioners axe for high treason.” The king commanded of Ludwig, who glared as he draw his sword.  
“No, I Prince Ludwig of house Hearts, invoke my right to demand a trail by combat for the life of my brother!” Ludwig declared, thrusting his sword into the ground in front of him, the room was shocked into a deep stillness as they all stared in horror at the prince’s actions, each person gathered knowing that the right must be followed.  
“I as king accept your right to invoke the ancient laws, but as your father, I beg you to withdraw.” The king said hollowly, knowing in his heart that Ludwig would not.  
“I acknowledge your words but I will continue, name your champion and let us be done with this now.” Ludwig demanded, moving to kneel by his sword as was the custom to await the chosen champion to draw his sword from the ground.  
“I name Jack Romulus as my champion and ask you as challenger to state your rules.” The king answered, moving to sit on his throne, face pale and eyes full of sorrow. Ludwig waited until Romulus drew his sword before rising to his feet.  
“The bout will be to the death, should I lose you may do with Gilbert as you see fit, but when I win Gilbert will pass to my possession and as per the laws of this land set down by our forefathers he shall not be harmed or taken custody.” Ludwig stated, accepting Romulus’s sword from the grim faced man, who held Ludwig’s at his side.  
“I accept the terms. May the gods have mercy on your souls.” The king said tiredly waving his hand, two of the guards gabbed Gilbert and Ludwig barely restrained himself from slitting their throats.  
“Let the record state that on this, the thirteenth day of the eighth month of the year of the snake, Prince Ludwig the Fury, faced Jack Romulus the Just of house Vargas in a trail of combat to the death for the possession of a Joker.” The King declared to the room at large, a previously unnoticed scribe immediately begun to write the kings words.  
Moving to face Romulus Ludwig bowed to the man before bowing to the king, watching with shrewd eyes as Romulus did the same.  
“I want you to know Ludwig, that no matter what happens, it was an honour to have watched you grow from boy to man.” Romulus bowed his head to Ludwig with a sad smile.  
“It was an honour to have you at my side all these years.” Ludwig responded before springing forward, sword a blur as he aimed to kill.

The sound of steel clanging on steel echoed through the throne room as the two men battled fiercely, sweat poured from their bodies and blood seeped from cuts, both looking for a single weakness, a single opening in order to move in for the kill. While Ludwig was younger and held more stamina, Romulus was older and had more experience, however, Romulus was tiring fast, it having been years since he had last fought so vigorously, while Ludwig trained daily to master his strength. As Ludwig’s blows grew heavier and faster, Romulus grew more and more slow, sloppily blocking, until with a cry of pain, Ludwig’s sword bit deeply into his side and he fell to his knees, sword falling from his hand, he looked up into the eyes of the child he had watched come into this world, eyes that were once full of life and love, now clouded with hate and pain, he watched as Ludwig hesitated, watched as some semblance of the boy he once knew stared back at him before the blue eyes turned to ice once more.  
“How I loved you Ludwig, tell my sons that I love them.” He whispered, staring into his eyes, he saw more pain build in Ludwig’s eyes, saw him nod, then the blade swung down and he saw no more.  
The room watched in horror as the Jack’s lifeless body fell to the floor, an echo of a smile on his face, Ludwig threw his sword down beside the dead man and stepped over the body to stand before his father.  
“The bout has been won, honour your terms and release my brother.” He demanded, the king’s eyes were full of sorrow as he stared at the lifeless corpse of his oldest friend.  
“Release the prisoner.” Nikolaus said wearily, burying his face in his hands, Ludwig smiled smugly as he turned his back on his father and walked towards the two guards that held his brother.  
“Do as you are told dogs. Release my brother.” He commanded and the two had no choice but to obey, he took his brothers arm and led him from the room.  
“Why Ludwig, why would you do such a thing?” Gilbert demanded once the two brothers returned to the safety of Ludwig’s rooms, Ludwig glanced incredulously at his brother, surprised that he would even ask such a question.  
“Because I couldn’t let them hurt you for something you have no control over.” Ludwig answered, moving away from the window to his brother and taking him into his arms.  
“They will not hurt you, I will not let them, even if I have to kill them all, I promise brother.” Ludwig whispered to Gilbert, who shuddered in his hold, the terror and fear of what he will become finally catching up to him as he wept, held close by the little brother he had begun to fear.


End file.
